Sí, no, quizá
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Vengo a decirte lo mismo que tantas veces te he dicho, eso que poco me cuesta y que tú nunca has oído." De las dudas infinitas, Supersubmarina. ¿Qué pasa cuando tu corazón quiere responder con Sí. No. Quizá ?
_Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Este regalo es para Muselina Black, que pidió Tracey/Seamus, OTP de OTPs y que espero que me perdone porque Seamus no es auror exactamente.

 **Advertencia:** Es leve continuación de Acónito y Verbena. Bueno, más que leve.

* * *

 **Sí, no, quizá**

 _"_ _Vengo a decirte lo mismo  
_ _que tantas veces te he dicho,  
_ _eso que poco me cuesta  
_ _y que tú nunca has oído.  
_ _Pequeña de las dudas infinitas,  
_ _aquí estaré esperando mientras viva."  
_ _De las dudas infinitas, Supersubmarina_

* * *

Entró sola. Cabello castaño recogido en un moño, una túnica negra que no llamaba la atención. Le quitaron la varita a todo el mundo al entrar. A ella la revisaron especialmente. Pero no encontraron ningún artefacto que no estuviera permitido en la sala de juicios y la dejaron entrar. Se sentó casi al final, ignorando las pocas miradas que atrajo y, una vez en la silla, sacó un libro y se puso a leer.

No miró alrededor. No buscó a los Carmichael con la mirada, a los Farley. No buscó al señor Bennett tampoco. Sabía que estaban allí. Los primeros porque querían su victoria: ver condenado al asesino de sus hijos. El señor Bennett quizá quería un poco de venganza porque Randall le había jodido toda la carrera política con su pequeño ―no tan pequeño, en realidad― crimen.

Pero Tracey no alzó la mirada hasta que oyó las cadenas arrastrarse.

Levantó, más abajo, a Randall acompañado de dos aurores entrar a la sala. Él la buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarla y ella le sonrió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Estaba allí para honrar una promesa.

Poco después volvió la vista a su libro y oyó las cadenas moverse de nuevo mientras Randall se sentaba. Le pareció oír como daba inició la sesión, pero ella no levantó la vista. La sincronización de lo que iba a hacer tenía que ser perfecta.

No levantó la vista del libro hasta que el reloj dio las diez y media en punto.

―¿Asesinó o no asesinó a Eddie Carmichael?

―No. Le cayó un techo encima, fue un trágico accidente ―respondió Randall―. Seguro que todos lo lamentamos…

―¡No sea impertinente!

Tracey metió la mano en la túnica, buscando una bolsa invisible que pasaba desapercibida al público. Sacó una bolsita que sólo tenía polvo negro muy fino y empezó a moverla, cuidándose de que nadie le prestara atención.

―Señor Bennett, limítese a contestar la pregunta sin agregar nada más.

―Por supuesto, su Señoría.

Tracey abrió la bolsita.

―¿Asesinó o no asesinó a Eddie Carmichael? ―se repitió la pregunta.

―No.

Tracey se colocó el polvo en la mano, extendiéndolo por toda la palma. No estaba haciendo caso al interrogatorio.

―¿Está seguro?

Randall abrió la boca para contestar, pero algo sucedió antes de eso. Tracey acercó su boca al polvo y sopló. Apenas en un momento, toda la sala estuvo completamente a oscuras. Tenía menos de un minuto, así que se apresuró mientras oía los gritos de desconcierto.

En su túnica había guardado algo más, un pequeño vial con un líquido que parecía plata y que Millicent le había regalado aunque sabía que costaba un dineral y que podía ayudarlas a rescatar un poco la tienda que tenían. Tracey había jurado pagárselo, pero ambas sabían que Tracey no tenía una fortuna y no la iba a conseguir pronto.

De todos modos, no lo pensó cuando lo estrelló en el suelo y el líquido pareció volverse gas e iluminó la sala entera. Sólo para ella, que había lanzado la poción. Todo el resto de la gente parecía desorientada.

Sintió vibrar algo dentro de su túnica y se apresuró. Bajó hasta donde estaba Randall con la varita en la mano.

―Randall, estate quieto ―dijo cuando estuvo a su lado y le apuntó a las cadenas con la varita―. ¡ _Diffinido_!

―Tracey… ¿qué?

Ella no contestó, buscó algo en la túnica. Un broche para el cabello que estaba vibrando y se lo puso en la mano a Randall.

―Seamus está del otro lado ―indicó y soltó a Randall.

El traslador se llevó al vampiro y Tracey volvió a su lugar antes de que la luz se extinguiera y el polvo peruano de la oscuridad dejara de hacer efecto.

Randall estaba libre.

* * *

Llegó tarde a casa, después de pasar unas horas en el ministerio y otras en la tienda, ordenando el almacén. Había dejado de encargarse del mostrador porque, aunque tenía mejor mano con los clientes, a ellos no les daba muy buena espina que ella fuera un licántropo. Podría haber salido temprano porque no había mucho qué hacer, pero sólo estaba haciendo tiempo. Sabía que Seamus estaría esperándola en su apartamento.

Llegó sin prisas, en plena madrugada. Seamus siempre estaba preocupado por la mala ubicación de su hogar, en el callejón Knocturn pero ese lugar no era más peligroso a las dos de la mañana que al mediodía.

Así que cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró leyendo el periódico en el sillón, esperándola, como siempre.

―Creí que tenías un apartamento propio.

―Prefiero este ―respondió, aun sin cerrar el periódico―, es de lujo.

Entonces le dio la vuelta al Profeta de la tarde y le enseñó la portada. Tenía una fotografía de Randall y un titular a ocho columnas.

―Lo lograste, Tracey.

―Lo logramos ―corrigió ella. Era verdad. No lo habría hecho sin él―. ¿No te remuerde la conciencia?

Seamus se encogió de hombros. «Sí, no, quizá», imaginó Tracey que sería la respuesta. Con Seamus nunca se sabía y ella a menudo se preguntaba hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar. Una cosa era que defendiera sus principios hasta las últimas consecuencias y otra que la ayudara a ella de aquella manera. Porque Randall no era ningún inocente.

―Un poco. No sé ―fue la respuesta que Tracey consiguió después de un momento―. ¿Cenaste?

Tracey asintió.

―Millicent me llevó comida casera. Temía que siguieras alimentándome con cosas del bar. ―Tracey medio sonrió, se encogió de hombros. Se acercó hasta Seamus y se sentó a su lado―. Aunque no es tan malo. Me gusta la comida del bar. ¿Randall está bien?

Seamus asintió.

Tracey se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto, dejándolo a un lado. Desde que Seamus había puesto alguna clase de hechizo, no tenía más noches heladas.

―Hace mucho que no vas al bar ―se quejó Seamus.

―No me gusta cómo me ven ―dijo ella, mirándose los brazos como acto reflejo cubiertos de cicatrices.

Seamus no insistió en el tema.

Parecía diferente aquella noche, con el ceño un poco más fruncido y la mandíbula un poco más tensa. No es que Tracey fuera experta en leer las expresiones de Seamus o que el fuera un libro abierto, pero se había habituado tanto a él que estaba acostumbrada a adivinar qué humor tenía.

―¿Te remuerde la conciencia? ―volvió a preguntar Tracey.

Seamus no contestó inmediatamente. Abrió la boca y la cerro. Miró el periódico. Leyó el titular o fingió leerlo. Le dio la vuelta. Se lo puso en las piernas.

―Sí. No. Quizá. ¿A ti? ―preguntó.

Tracey se encogió de hombros. «No». No le remordería nunca, no por Randall.

―Debería ―fue la respuesta de Tracey―. Podría ir a Azkaban por esto.

Seamus se rio. Una carcajada corta, medio dolida, medio desesperada.

―Él te sacaría ―dijo― sin pensarlo. Si Randall Bennett ya mató por ti… sacarte de Azkaban… ―se encogió de hombros―. Y me pediría ayuda. Y lo ayudaría.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Tracey.

―Ya sabes… ―Seamus se encogió de hombros, indeciso.

―Seamus…

―Sabes que te quiero, ¿no?

―Sí.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Cualquier idiota podría notarlo. Como Seamus se había quedado a su lado después de que habían mandado a Randall a Azkaban, sin hacer preguntas de más, sin presionarla, sin pedirle nada. Se había quedado porque quería quedarse a su lado.

―Me da miedo ―confesó Seamus―, quererte tanto. No tener escrúpulos por ti. Sentir que soy capaz de cualquier cosa… No, espera… Saber que soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Tracey no dijo nada. Ya lo sabía. Lo había visto en su mirada desde que había elegido quedarse a su lado.

―¿Aunque nunca seamos algo más que amigos? ―preguntó.

―Sí. No. Quizá…

―Tienes que dejar de responder así.

Seamus sonrió. No dijo nada. Tracey se quedó a su lado. Siempre se quedaba a su lado aunque todavía no sabía muy bien por qué.

* * *

Cuando una noche se lo preguntó a sí misma e intentó ser sincera, no supo responder. Se preguntó si lo quería y cuánto lo quería. Intentó encontrar la respuesta dentro de sí. Pero no había nada. Sólo un vago «sí, no, quizá». Sintió pánico porque nunca antes nadie que no fuera su familia ―o sea, Randall― había sido capaz de tanto por ella. Le dio vértigo porque sabía que Seamus lo seguiría haciendo aunque no fuera correspondido.

Pero, ¿y si lo era?

«Sí. No. Quizá».

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?, pensó Tracey. Pero era la única que conseguía, no tenía sentido.

Así que decidió mandar todo a la mierda. Para esas cosas no había respuesta. Y presentía que lo quería, porque sentía que algo le dolía por dentro. Pero con los afectos nunca estaba segura. A veces le salían mal. A veces le salían tan mal que parecía vivir con miedo.

¿Se atrevería algún día a decírselo? Sí. No. Quizá.

Se maldijo por no ser capaz de darse una respuesta concreta. Al menos de ese modo podría estar tranquila.

Pero acabó por decirse que en esos casos no había una respuesta correcta y se puso en pie. En la sala estaba Seamus, todavía leyendo un periódico viejo.

Alzó la mirada y ella le sonrió. Se acercó.

Le plantó un beso en la boca. «Sí. No. Quizá». Tenía que dejar de hacerse preguntas y vivirlo por sí misma.

* * *

 **Primero. Seamus no es auror. Lo siento.**

 **Le di demasiadas vueltas a la historia para que sólo sean 1.5K palabras pero es una cosa que no me animaba a escribir y no me había animado hasta ahora.**

 **Sí, es posterior a Acónito y Verbena. Sí, no se entiende si no lo lees. Pero tú lo has leído, lo sé, y te gusta y Tracey y Seamus son OTP. Y sé que en realidad no tengo que explicar mucho porque Seamus y Tracey son amor con todo y sus problemas y son de esas bellas parejas que se apoyan en casi todo… o lo serán. Algún día.**

 **Felicidades un poco atrasadas, Muse. ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 21 de abril de 2016_


End file.
